


She remains unfazed.

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Baccano! Oneshots [8]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violence doesn't get her attention, but Claire does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She remains unfazed.

“Are you scared, Chane?”

The dark-haired woman curled under the blanket under his arm looks up at the red-head who's spoken to her. Chane shakes her head, even though she knows she doesn't have to for him to understand. Claire smiles, pulls her closer. They're watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre, but Chane finds it more psychologically interesting than horrific. She's seen worse with her own eyes, and Claire must know that.

“I knew that.” And he does, apparently.

_Then why did you ask?_ She replies.

“Conversation starter! I wanted to talk to you. Movies never keep my attention long.” His finger comes up to prod her nose. “But you have.”

_For decades._ But decades pass like minutes for those who never die, and Chane leans her head against Claire's chest, closing her eyes despite the screams from the still-glowing TV.

What's a few minutes when you've got eternity behind and in front of you?


End file.
